Twist of Fate
by izziesaurus
Summary: My pack was gone. Everything was taken away from me. I wanted to be dead. I should be dead. When my eyes locked with his golden ones, I suddenly realized he was the reason I was still alive. He's the reason I'm here on this earth. I can't keep living in depression. I had to live for him. Emmett/OC Set in Breaking Dawn. First chapter is a flashback. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is actually a flashback! I hope this isn't too confusing.**_

* * *

It was a pretty normal day for the pack. We're from the Coquille Reservation in Oregon. Our pack isn't as big as it used to be. Which is a good thing. Less people are pulled into this type of life. Its not easy at all but, if it weren't for me phasing, I wouldn't have these guys as a family.

"Rayne! Lets go!" The Alpha Joseph, who we just call Joey, was getting aggregated with me. "I'm calling a pack meeting!"

I rolled out of my bed with a sigh. "I'll be there!"

With a growl of annoyance, mostly because I was up all night running around. I rather still be sleeping but, pack duties called and I have to answer. So, I quickly threw on a tank top, cut off shorts, and my vans. My hair that reached below my shoulders always had to be pulled up into a bun. If I didn't, it would end up in my face. I just didn't want to chop it all off.

So, after I changed, I left the house and went to Joey's. His house was very close to mine, easily walking distance for anyone. While walking over to Joey's, I ran into one of my other pack members, Rikki Johnson. She looked much different that the rest of the pack. Since she's only a quarter Native American.

Her hair is light brown, cut just below her chin, and her skin was much paler than the rest of ours. Rikki's eyes are hazel and she was only a couple of inches shorter than me. "Hey, Rayne."

I smiled. "Do you know what this pack meeting is about?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea. I think Nat said it was about some other wolf shifter showing up on our land."

"This doesn't sound good."

"You're right, Ray." The voice of another pack member, Nail King, came from behind us.

Then he made his way in between us and put his arms around both of our shoulders. He was older than Rikki and me. Nail was twenty three, I'm eighteen and Rikki was seventeen.

Nail had short brown hair and light russet skin. His eyes were very light brown which is unusual but, one of the ways he gets girls attentions. "Joey found him while doing patrol. He has Carson watching him. Apparently, the newbie ran away from his old pack. He wont tell why."

"He must of gotten into some trouble then. Why else wouldn't he tell us?" Rikki asked with a sigh. "I just hope this doesn't end with a huge fight."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, he was just having a hard time and had to get away."

"You always try to look for the good in people." Nail shook his head as we finally got to Joey's house.

We all pilled into Joey's small home. Natalie King, Nail's twin, and Carson Peaks were also there.

Natalie, or as we call her Nat, looked like a girl version of Nail.

Carson's hair was a bit more shaggier than the other boys in the pack, he has dark russet skin, and he was almost the tallest, next to Joey.

Joey is the tallest and most muscular. His hair was always cut extremely short and his eyes usually look black. "Finally, you've arrived."

I shook my head. "Hey, you interrupted my sleep!"

The glare he sent my way told me to keep my mouth shut. He stepped aside, showing the runaway. Which was very attractive. His hair was short but, not nearly as short as Joey's. The stranger had muscles much like Joey and same for the height.

"This is Jacob Black."

* * *

Suddenly, I started to feel pain and my nose was on fire. The smell of vampire was strong. My eyes shot open to find myself in some small room. Things were plugged up to me, bandages all over me, and braces. My head was pounding as I tried to remember what the hell happened.

Instinct kicked in and I felt the need to get out, to phase and run far away. The only reason my nose should be burning like this is because I'm around many vampires. So, I began to rip out all the IV's out of me. The pain was unbearable but, I could not stay here any longer.

"Rayne, stop!"

I looked up to find a familiar face, Jacob Black. The runaway wolf that joined our pack for a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob?" I stopped what I was doing to look at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He didn't answer my question. Only pushed me back on the bed. "If you phase, you'll re-break every bone that were broken and rip open all of your wounds again."

I only shook him off and tried to get up again.

"You're going to kill yourself!" Jacob raised his voice in hope of making me calm down.

"I don't care!"

His eyes widened. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do! They were the only family I had!" I laid back on the bed, letting Jacob move his hands away from my shoulders. "They're all dead. I should be dead with them. But, those stupid leeches dragged me here."

He only sighed and muttered. "I'm glad they did."

"The only reason I have to still be here right now is for revenge."

Jake shook his head. "If those vampires could kill your whole pack, how do you expect to kill them on your own? The only thing that will happen is you dying. I wont sit by and watch that happen, Rayne."

This time, it was me shaking my head. "You will never understand how I'm feeling right now. I had to listen to their cries of pain, the screams of terror… Then suddenly, my head was completely quiet. It was terrifying. I was suppose to die."

"I know that. But, I'm still going to help you get through it. I'm not letting you just live through the rest of your life only thinking about revenge. That's no way to live."

I eyed him. "You seem happier, more content. Did you find her?"

A smile was instantly on his face. "More like she found me. Imprints come from the strangest places."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she's Bella's daughter."

Closing my eyes, I just sighed. "That's cruel. Imprinting on the girls daughter?"

"There's more."

I raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"Remember how I told you about the guy Bella was with?"

I nodded. "The vampire dude, right?"

"Yeah, he somehow managed to get Bells knocked up." He said looking awkward.

"So, your imprint in some type of half breed?"

"Half human, half vampire. She's great. I want you to meet her soon." He told me with a huge smile.

"Hey, is everything okay in here?"

My eyes automatically looked over to the door way to find _him_. Everything going through my head calmed down and focused on him. Everything about him was just perfect in my mind. His pale skin, golden eyes, dark hair. Those eyes-

"Ray..?"

I quickly blinked and looked over at Jacob. "What?"

"I'll tell Carlisle that you're awake."

I found myself looking back at where he just stood.

"Do you know what just happened?" Jacob asked sounding worried.

I nodded. "Yeah but, I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

_**A/N: Once I get reivews, I'll make the chapters much longer. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Its another mostly flashback chapter.**_

* * *

Everyone was pretty much doing the opposite of what Joey said to do. I could tell it was bothering Jacob. So, I decided I'd talk to him since everyone else wouldn't.

He was sitting on Joey's back porch by himself, looking really miserable. Jacob seemed pretty surprised to see me walking over.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Rayne Robins. The beta of this pack. Sorry about them being rude." I told the newcomer before sitting beside him.

Jacob turned to look at me. "Why aren't you asking me a ton of questions about why I ran? Everyone else has."

I shrugged. "Its really none of my business. I figure, if you really want to talk about it, you will. There's no reason for me to force it out of you. You just seem to be a nice guy that went through something hard. I don't understand why everyone is being such asses. You've done nothing to make us not trust you."

After I had that conversation with Jacob, he seemed to always hang out with me. We even did patrols together. But, the closer we became, the more I wanted to know what happened to him. I couldn't force him to tell me so, I waited for him to feel like he could trust me to tell.

We were hanging out at the house I share with Rikki when he asked me a question about my past. "I know its none of my business but, I've noticed that your family isn't around.."

I sighed and decided I might as well just tell him. "My dad has been a single parent my whole life. We never really got along but, I never thought it was bad enough for him to do what he did. One day, when I was fifteen, I came home from school to find everything in my house that wasn't mine, gone. My dad left the state while I was at school without one word and my mom passed away while she was giving birth to me."

A frown was now on Jacob's face. "I'm sorry, Ray. If I had known it was something like that, I wouldn't of asked."

I shook my head. "No, its fine. It doesn't bother me like it used to. I have the pack and they are a much better family that my dad ever was."

"I just don't understand how someone could just walk out like that."

"I look just like my mom did. He blamed me for what happened to her. I know it isn't my fault but, he didn't see it that way." I sent Jake a small smile to make sure he knew I was fine. "It's all okay now."

"I guess its only fair I tell you why I ran off." Jacob muttered with a sigh.

I placed my hand over his comfortingly. "You don't have to."

"No," He shook his head. "I want to. You deserve to know." After taking a deep breath, he started his story. "There was this girl named Bella Swan. I've always had some sort of feelings for her. When she moved back to town, they got stronger. But, she fell for a bloodsucker. When he left, I thought I'd have a chance. She never gave me that chance. Now, they are getting married and he'll turn her into a monster." The look on his face was one of being beyond heartbroken. Maybe he thought running away would help dull the pain. I'm not sure it will.

I grabbed his hand and placed it between both of mine. "You deserve better than that." I told him while getting eye contact with him. "You'll find someone who cares about you as much as you do them. Your imprint will show up when you least expect it. But, you are welcomed to stay here as long as you need."

* * *

I still could not believe that I imprinted on a vampire. They were my enemies. It was just my luck. How is that type of relationship suppose to even work. He's a vampire, I'm a wolf shifter. I'm this way to kill his kind. Why the hell would I imprint on him? This is going to be so complicated.

"Hey, Rayne."

I looked up toward the door way to see Jacob. Behind him was a native American girl. I figured she was taller than me, she had a lean build and really short black hair. She was slightly scowling.

"Yeah?"

"I figured you might need help bathing." A soft blush covered his cheeks, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "I also thought you'd rather have a shifter help you. So, this is Leah Clearwater."

He left Leah and me to get to know each other. She sat down in the chair that was set beside my bed.

"So, I'm Rayne Robins. If Jacob didn't tell you."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "Oh, I know of you. He used to think of you a lot before he imprinted."

I was taken aback. "Why would he think of me?"

Her smirk got even bigger. "Oh, you didn't know?"

Slowly, I shook my head even more confused. "No..?"

"He had a major crush on you. Since you were so nice to him and everything."

"Oh, um.. Wow."

Leah's face quickly turned serious. "But, thank you for being there for him when he needed it. If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure that he would of ever came back." She paused. "I'm sorry about what happened to your pack." Her eyes grew darker. "I can't even imagine what you went through."

My eyes started to water but, I tried to quickly blink them away.

Leah noticed this and moved to pull me into a hug. "You're going to get through this, Rayne. I promise you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another flashback!**_

* * *

"C'mon Jake, you got to play!" I begged with a small pout. "It'll be fun! Football, I thought guys loved that stuff!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Not all guys love football."

"So, you don't?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

A aggravated sigh came from him. "I do like football."

"Then what's the issue?" I questioned. "We'll totally kick ass with you on my team!"

Our pack did football games every now and again to relax. It usually got pretty competitive. The teams were between Joey and me. Joey had Nail and Carson on his team. I had Natalie and Rikki. But, Rikki had some family thing tonight so, I really needed Jacob on mine.

His shoulders fell. "Fine."

I was quick to pull him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "You're awesome!"

A soft laugh came from him. "Yeah, I know."

We all crowded into Joey's place after the game. All of us covered in dirt and mud.

"You're just mad that we kicked your asses!" I exclaimed as we entered the kitchen.

Nail was quick to sigh. "Next time, Ray, I'm on your team. Who knew you could run like that."

I shrugged. "Well, I did put in some new moves and my secret weapon here," I pointed at Jacob with my thumb, who was right behind me. "did a great job too."

Natalie nodded. "You were great." She agreed.

The night was pretty laid back. I hung out with Jacob for the most part. He wasn't having a good day.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked with a frown. "You've seemed down all day."

He didn't say anything. Only shook his head with a sigh.

My frown grew deeper. "You miss her, don't you?"

"I know I shouldn't but, I just can't fight it." Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked over at me. Jacob reached out and put a piece of hair behind my ear, cupping my cheek in the process.

I had no idea what was going through Jacob's mind right now. Maybe he just needed some comfort. The poor guy was heartbroken and I just wanted to help-

My thoughts quickly stopped when his lips were against mine. I found myself kissing him back. Even though I knew this was the wrong thing to do. He was heartbroken and wasn't thinking right.

All that was going through my mind is how good it was to kiss someone again. Its been a while. Since before I phased. After phasing, you are told to not get into really deep relationships because, you could imprint at any given time. With me, I didn't see the point of getting into any relationship if there was no way of staying in it. Honestly, I never believed that I would imprint. No one else in our pack has either.

Jacob's hand moved away from my cheek and started to get tangled up in my hair that was down for some reason.

"Why couldn't of imprinted on you..?" Jacob wondered aloud after he pulled away from the kiss and looked away.

I placed my hand over his. "Because, there is someone out there that is much better for you. You just haven't met her yet. She'll come around, I promise."

* * *

"Rayne?"

I looked up to find the short pixie like vampire. It was odd to have any of them to come in here besides the doctor to check my wounds. "Yeah?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She was not hesitant at all to sit on the bottom of my bed. "You don't have to stay in this room all the time." She frowned slightly. "You can come out of here and sit in the living room or something with us. I know you feel lonely here."

I looked away, knowing that she was right. I was lonely as hell but, I didn't know how to act anymore. Basically all my friends are dead. Other than Jacob and maybe Leah. I only felt suffocated here. Ever since I was a kid, even before I knew the stories were real, I was taught that they were my Enemies. If that's true, why would they save me?

"You shouldn't worry about me.." I muttered with a sigh.

A cold hand covered my knee. "But, we do. I understand that you just lost basically everyone close to you.. Its hard. Don't feel like you're alone. You're not. All of us are completely open to help you through this. I just don't think its healthy for you to be cooping yourself up in this bedroom."

I opened my mouth to protest but, when I looked up, she was gone. With a groan, I fell back onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I was finally healed enough to get around on my own. It was a great relief. But, it also got rid of my reason for avoiding the guy I imprinted on. Jake has told me over and over that I'd have to talk to him someday.

I recently met Jacob's imprint. Her name was a bit weird, Renesmee. Jacob calls her Nessie most of the time, much to her mother's distaste.

She was really pretty. Her hair was fell to her mid-back in chocolate waves, her eyes were the color of milk chocolate and skin pale with a slight flush on her cheeks. Nessie was quite adorable, I had to admit. I was happy for Jacob. He got what he wanted. Now, if he would only butt out of my love life. It was still nonexistent and looked to stay that way.

Recently, I've learned more about my imprint, Emmett Cullen. He had a mate named Rosalie Hale. She, of course, was also a vampire. But, she left right before Bella and Edward were married. They haven't heard from her since. I was told by Esme, the mother figure of this clan, he had been very down ever since she left. Although, when I showed up, he seemed to lighten up to his old self.

Of course, they knew about the imprint. Since Edward was a mind reader, Jasper could feel my emotions, and Alice was a future seer. So, there was no hiding it.

Thanks to Jasper, I've been feeling a lot better lately. Whenever I have flashbacks of the attack at night, he always calms me before I have a freak out. Oddly enough, Bella doesn't seem to like me much. I'm not sure what her issue with me is. Honestly, it should be the other way around. But, I do owe her family for saving my life.

"Rayne?"

I looked up to surprisingly find Emmett. He usually wasn't the one to come talk to me. Most of the time, it was either one of the wolves or Alice. "Yeah?"

A smile was quick to appear on his face as he scratched the back of his neck, seemingly nervous. "I kind of got a surprise for you."

I found myself tilting my head to the side, feeling really confused. "A surprise? For what?"

He shrugged. "It felt like the right thing to do." Emmett side stepped so, the doorway was open.

A familiar scent entered the room and my confusion grew. This couldn't be real, I thought to myself as Nail appeared in the doorway. He had a few battle scars, much like me. But, I couldn't believe that was him. He was dead so, then how was he standing right in front of me?

"Aw, c'mon, Ray. I thought you'd be more excited to see me." A teasing grin was now on his face.

The biggest smile that I've smiled in a while was now on my face. "You did this?" I asked softly looking over to Emmett, who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, you were so sad. So, I figured what it could hurt to look. Then I found him..."

I quickly cut him off by pulling him into a hug. "Thank you so much."

His arms wrapped around my waist and as corny as it sounds, it felt as right as it gets. "You're welcome. It was worth it to see you cheer up."

I, sadly, pulled away from the hug with a smile and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You are amazing."

Nail made a coughing noise. "Where's Jake at? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's probably patrolling." I told him with a smile before pulling him into a hug.

"Whoa, easy, Ray. You're going to re-break my ribs." Nail muttered roughly.

I let go of him with a small smile. "Sorry. I just can't believe you're well, alive."

His smile fell. "Yeah. It looks like it's just you and me now, kiddo."

I had to push away those flashbacks. Nail was alive. At least I had one member of my family here. Even though he was grinning and laughing with Jake and Seth, I could see it in his eyes that he was just as broken as if felt, if not more. He did lose his twin sister.

As I felt the presence of someone beside me, I looked over. "I don't think I can thank you enough for this."

"It's really not that big of a deal. I just had to do something to cheer you up. That was the best thing I could come up with." Emmett told me with a shrug, then smiled. "It's good to finally see you happier."

I was about to reply when I noticed Nail had a familiar look on his face. Something huge just happened. Following his eyes, I found it was no other than Leah he was looking at.


	6. Chapter 6

Due to the fact that this story isn't getting enough feedback, I am putting it on hiatus and could possibly end up canceling it for good. Sorry guys.


	7. Chapter 7

I found out that Nail did imprint on Leah. We both decided to go to the Reservation to have room to think. Mostly room so from the ones that could hear our thoughts and feel our emotions. I needed to figure out what to do about Emmett and Nail wanted to think about what happened with Leah.

"I never thought any of this would ever happen to us." Nail sighed as he fell back into the sand.

We found the La Push Beach. Jake gave us pretty good directions.

Nail was right. So much has happened to us. First we lose our family and now, we imprint. It was a bit overwhelming.

"You imprinted on a vampire and I imprinted on Leah." He sighed again and closed his eyes. "The look in her eyes was just… she looked so broken down and angry."

I sat down beside him, gazing at the ocean. "She's been through a lot of heartbreak, Nail. Imprinting has messed with her life and I'm not sure how she's going to take the fact that you imprinted on her."

"Why does everything have to be so damn complicated for us?" Nail growled.

I shrugged and tried to calm myself. Emmett is a great guy. But, I just felt like I was too broken. He deserved better.

Suddenly Nail sat up. "Ray, I have to ask you a serious question that may upset you."

"What is it?" I questioned as I turned so I could see him.

His eyes moved down to his hands. "Have you seen what your imprints ex-girlfriend looks like?"

"No…" I muttered confused. "Why are you asking me this?"

When we made eye contact, I knew something was wrong, _very _wrong. "I kind of saw a picture of her in Alice's bedroom when I went in there to change. I recognized her from that night…"

"You mean that my Imprint was with someone who killed our pack mates?"

"Yes."

As I came back to the Cullen home, I felt conflicted. Earlier today, before Nail told me the news, I had planned to finally tell Emmett about the imprint. Now, I felt confused. To make things worse, when Nail and I returned, I saw a certain blond.

Jacob was standing outside near the forest line and his eyes met mine. He knew I was about to lose it. Especially seeing the _monster, _that killed my pack mates, being so close to my imprint.

"Rayne, don't!" Nail screamed and Jake tried to make it over to me. But, it was too late, I had already phased.

Emmett's eyes quickly caught me being in my wolf form and I could have sworn that worry crossed over his features.

A loud growl ripped through my chest as I caught the attention of one of the people reasonable for my packs demise. I wanted to rip her apart but, her being so close to Emmett was the only reason I haven't tried.

_What the hell is going on with you, Rayne? _Jacob demanded to know as he phased in.

Another loud growl escaped me as memories of the attack flooded my mind. Edward was quick to be outside with Bella at his side.

_The blond was one of the vampires that killed off our pack. _Nail told Jake. _Rayne, you need to calm down. You're hurting yourself._

He was right. My injured leg was not fully healed and phasing put a strain on it.

_I don't care about that right now. She helped kill them all. She almost killed us, Nail. How can you be so calm? _I yelled as I tried to find some sort of way to get around Emmett without hurting him.

The entire Cullen clan was now outside, except for Esme, I figured she'd be with Nessie.

"Son, what's going on?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Pain was the emotion over his and Jasper's face. "Rosalie was one of the vampire's that attacked Rayne's pack."

Another growl was heard from me and now Jacob followed suit as he saw the memories flashing through my thoughts.

Jasper met my eyes, I assumed he was trying to calm me but it didn't do a thing. "I can't calm her. Her anger is too strong."

"Rosalie, how could you do such a thing?" I heard Esme call out from inside of the house. Her voice sounded so upset and I felt bad for even bringing this to their attention.

But, she was a killer. She killed my brothers and sisters. I will never forgive her for that.

"You need to leave, Rosalie." Carlisle told her sternly. "I'm afraid that you are not welcomed here right now."

The blond scowled. "So, you'll pick a pack of mutts over me?" She looked beside me where Emmett just moved to and was now running his fingers through my fur. It was actually pretty calming.

Rosalie's expression showed a sign of hurt as she looked at Emmett. "Are you seriously choosing _her_ over me?"

"You forget that _you_ left _me_." Emmett noted. "Did you really expect me to just wait for you to come back? When you said you never would?"

And with that, the blond bitch was gone.

"I'll get you all some clothes." Alice told us before skipping inside. I never understood how she could be so hyper all the time.

"Hey."

I sat down, still in wolf form, and looked over to Emmett.

"Are you okay?" He asked seeming really worried.

I gave him a halfhearted bark right as Alice put some clothes into the forest for me to change into.

He gave my fur a final ruffle before letting me go changed.

Alice brought me the usual tank top and shorts. I had expected Emmett to go back inside with everyone else. But, he was in the same place as were I had left him. I was curious as to why. We usually kept our distance from each other. So, I was taken aback.

"Hey, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." I told him with a small smile. "The question is are you okay? I mean your ex-mate or girlfriend, whatever she was, just showed up out of-"

His arms were around my waist and pulled me closer and then his hands were placed on my cheeks. I was shocked when his lips touched mine but, wasted no time kissing him back.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm gonna start asking for three more reviews for each chapter before I update. Thanks guys!_**


End file.
